Olvido
by Sstiautng
Summary: Los Potter no han muerto, sino que les borraron la memoria y los separaron. ¿Podrán Lily y James encontrar su pasado? ¿Descubrirán que su hijo es Harry Potter o se quedarán para siempre en el olvido?
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío.**

Prólogo

La guerra había terminado y Voldemort fue derrotado.

El famoso Harry Potter empezaría con su nueva vida sin las presiones de ser el elegido y deberá recuperar a su amada, Ginny.

¿Pero que pasaría si los padres del niño que sobrevivió no estan muertos sino que en países distintos y con la memoria borrada?

James Seymour (antes conocido como James Potter) es un mago solitario que vive en Washington. Él cree que perdió a su mujer y a su hijo en el parto. Un día se despertó en un hospital muggle de con la única noticia de que su familia había muerto. No recuerda nada de su pasado por culpa de un supuesto accidente, por lo que desde hace dieciséis años viaja por todo el continente americano en busca de algún pariente suyo.

Lily Adams (Lily Potter en realidad) es una muggle que no recuerda nada sobre su pasado como bruja debido a un accidente de tráfico en el cual perdió a su marido y su hijo. Ahora es una mujer exitosa en su trabajo pero que no permite involucrarse con nadie sentimentalmente.

¿Conseguirá ésta familia juntarse?

¿Cómo acabará esta historia?

¿Por qué los Potter están vivos?

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el tema un poco. Este fic tendrá muy pocos capítulos, no creo que llegue a los cinco... voy actualizar la mayoría de los domingos, aunque solo si tiene un mínimo de aceptación por parte de los lectores, así que agradecería si me decís si quereis que continue con esta historia o si no vale la pena...**

**un saludo..**

**Tricia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**Muchas gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido mi fic, vuestros rewiews han sido muy gratificantes y me han ayudado para empezar con esta loca historia que se me ocurrió un día...**

**Luciernagas, laumar, Evasis, ANCA, Lyra Black, Agus, .07, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, niki, Nat Potter W, yaneth black, Aoi23, fanieCullen, MAXI y Jime, gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

Su vida era una completa incognita. James se encontraba con el único amigo que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo en un apartamento de New York. Había pasado los últimos años de su vida buscando a alguien de su familia, con la esperanza de que aquella chorrada de la pérdida de memoria por culpa de un "accidente" fuese mentira. No se la creía mucho.

Era un mago y sabía que existían mucho hechizos eficientes para que una persona olvide su vida completamente. Por eso había viajado por años, investigando esperanzado de que todo haya sido una terrible pesadilla, que de verdad su hijo y su esposa estén vivos. Pero ninguna mujer o chico de diecisiete años aproximadamente que se apellidase Saymour era familiar suyo. Por lo menos, ninguno en todo el maldito continente.

-Por eso voy a buscar por Europa- le dijo a su amigo Jack, un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Europa? ¿Estás loco? Mira, te he apoyado con esa tonta búsqueda de tu supuesta familia durante estos años, pero si no los has encontrado aquí en que es donde has vivido toda la vida, mucho menos al otro lado de la charca...

-Mira, lo primero de todo es que no sé exactamente si _toda_ mi vida he vivido aquí. Que me haya despertado en un hospital de América no significa que yo hubiese vivido aquí.

-Mira Jamsie, reconócelo. ¡Tu esposa y tu hijo están muertos! ¡Asúmelo!

-¡No me llames así! ¡Sabes que me entran escalofríos solo de oírtelo mencionar! Y quieras o no, algo dentro de mi me dice que están vivos, y yo siempre he confiado en mi instinto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ni siquiera recordabas tu nombre...

-Mira Jack, voy a viajar a Inglaterra quieras o no. Solo quiero que me respondas a esto: ¿vienes o no?- James sabía la respuesta de antemano, aunque eso no evitó el dolor en su pecho al sentir que en el lugar de donde provenía, sus amigos lo hubiese acompañado hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

-Lo siento James, sabes que me encanta acompañarte a tus búsquedas pero no pienso seguirte hasta tan lejos. Creo que es hora de que asiente la cabeza de una buena vez.

-Lo entiendo Jack, hasta pronto- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Hasta pronto amigo, espero de corazón que encuentres lo que buscas- y dicho esto, el mago se desapareció.

Lily Adams se encontraba en su casa de campo intentando relajarse. Su cuerpo sumergido en su gran bañera estaba saturado por el estrés. El pelo, antes de un vivo color rojo, ahora estaba teñido de un negro azabache. No sabía muy bien porque había elegido ese color entre todos, simplemente algo le decía que _ese_ era el color que tenía que usar.

De pronto las luces de la casa se apagaron, dejándola en total penumbra.

El corazón de Lily latía con frénesis, no le gustaba la oscuridad y encontrándose sola en aquella casa tan grande a oscuras no era algo que le entusiasmase demasiado.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y corrió a su cuarto para vestirse y coger una linterna que siempre guardaba en el cajón de su cómoda.

Tras unos instantes de pelea contra los muebles y la ropa de su pijama, Lily se encontraba vestida y con la linterna en mano. Como su en su casa no se veía nada, salió por la puerta trasera hacia el patio.

_Bueno, si entra un ladrón que se lleve lo que quiera, a mi que me deje en paz._ Pensó la mujer.

Después de varios minutos contemplando las estrellas, Lily divisó una luz azulada proveniente del bosque. Algo indecisa se aproximó a ella, como si algo en ella supiera que debía seguir aquella extraña luz. Cuando descurió de donde provenía, quedó atónita. Una luz fluorescente iluminaba un collar con un dije de corazón. El collar parecía brillar por si mismo.

-¡Eh tú! Suéltalo- Lily se giró asustada y lo único que fue capaz de ver fue un hombre rubio que se abalanzaba sobre ella al tiempo que una extraña fuerza la cogía del ombligo y tiraba de ella como si fuese un títere.

Lo próximo que vio cuando pudo abrir los ojos era un lugar que sin duda, no era su querida casa de campo...

Harry Potter lo que más deseaba en ese momento era subir a su antigua habitación de Griffindor y tenderse en su cama calentita mientras Kreacher le traía una de sus famosas y deliciosas comidas que tanto había añorado durante su aventura. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido sin tener que preocuparse por su futuro o el de la gente que amaba. Voldemort ya había muerto y él solo quería descansar.

Desgraciadamente cuando llegó a la Sala común de la torre se dio cuenta que su deseo no se iba a cumplir con facilidad. Las escaleras que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos se encontraban derrumbadas.

Un gemido de angustia salió de los labios del adolescente.

-Adiós a mis planes de dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas.

-¡Ja! Pues como no duermas sobre las piedras que ahora cubren las escaleras...- una voz que reconoció bastante bien sobresaltó al joven Potter.

-No puede ser, se me ha ido la olla- se dijo a sí mismo al no encontrar a la persona que hablaba, ya que sabía que estaba muerta.

-No Potter, desgraciadamente no te has vuelto loco. En verdad estoy aquí- respondió la voz que hasta hace poco le provocaba enfado con bastante facilidad.

-Estoy seguro que el cansancio es lo que me hace oír cosas que no son. ¡Tú estás muerto!

-Vaya, tienes el don de la delicadeza, ¿no Potter?- respondió la voz irónica de Severus Snape.

Harry dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo por quinta vez y fue en ese momento en el que la figura fantasmal de su antiguo profesor apareció ante sus ojos. Harry, perplejo, dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

-¡Eres un fantasma!

-¡Qué perspicaz! ¿Por qué lo has notado? ¿Por el color casi transparente de mi piel? ¿O porque me estás viendo flotar?

-¡Lo que me faltaba! No fue suficiente soportar sus comentarios sarcásticos en vida sino que también cuando estás muerto...- Harry pronunció esas palabras con la certeza de que si Snape estuviese vivo, ni en su más loco sueño se hubiese atrevido a decir eso.

-Me asombras con tu sensibilidad. Ni siquiera cuando sabes que he estado arriesgando mi vida por tu culpa eres capaz de mostrar algo de agradecimiento.

La voz dura de su profesor hizo que Harry instantaneamente se arrepentiese de heber abierto la boca.

-Lo siento Snape...

-Profesor Snape, si no te importa.

-Bueno, técnicamente tú no eres mi profesor ya, dejé el colegio este año...

-No me repliques Potter o te arrepentirás-la amenaza del fantasma, en vez de intimidar al joven, provocó en este una furia que apenas podía contener. Se encontraba muy cansado y hambriento, por su culpa había muerto mucha gente y entre ellos se encontraba personas muy queridas para él y todo eso sin contar que hasta hace poco creía que su destino iba a ser morir. Estaba a punto de explotar y su lado más rebelde quería descargar todos sus problemas a aquel que no podía dañar (ya que era un fantasma) y el cual le había estado haciendo la vida imposible pero a la vez protegiéndole.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Quitarle puntos a Griffindor?

-No, te persiguiré por el resto de tu vida hasta que de verdad te vuelvas loco o en el peor caso, te suicides- eso sí que logró intimidar al mago. Con mucho autocontrol calló las palabras mordaces, ya que una vida entera junto a los comentarios de Snape no era algo que quisiese protagonizar.

-¿Qué quieres profesor?¿No debería usted de estar en el cielo o algo así?

-Lamentablemente hay un pendiente que quedó sin resolver en mi vida y no me permite pasar al otro lado.

-¿Quiéres decir que si te ayudo a resolverlo me dejarás dormir hasta mañana?

-No, lo que quiero decir es que duermas ahora, porque a partir de mañana tienes que ayudarme a resolverlo.

-¿Por qué yo? Hay millones de personas que pueden ayudarte.

-Pero no todas son Harry Potter. Se un poco más agradecido al hombre que te ayudó a derrotar al mago tenebroso.

-Vale, te ayudaré. Pero solo si dejas de chantajearme con eso de que me ayudastes y cosas por el estilo. Porque yo no te debo nada. Aún recuerdo que fuistes tú el que le dijo a Voldemort lo de la profecía.

Una expresión parecida al dolor apareció en la cara de su antiguo profesor, cosa que hizo que Harry se sintiese culpable. Él nunca había sido cruel y ahora no empezaría a serlo, se dijo a él mismo. Luego soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, lo siento otra vez. Solo estoy cansado física y emocionalmente. Ha sido un día muy duro y solo quiero dormir sin tener que soñar.

-Te dejaré solo. Pero recuerda Potter, debes ayudarme y no te dejaré en paz hasta que no acabemos con todo esto.

Harry se fijó en Severus y descubrió que parecía mucho más joven que la última vez que lo vió, aunque seguía siendo igual de feo.

-¿Profesor?

-¿Mmm?

-Gracias por, bueno, ayudareme cuando estabas vivo.

-No te pongas sentimental Potter, no lo hice por ti- y dicho esto, desapareció como lo hubiese hecho un mago de verdad. Harry, exausto, se tendió en uno de los sofás y se dormió en apenas segundos, sin saber lo mucho que cambiaría su vida a partir de ese momento.

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Por cierto, que se lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga Jime, que siempre me brinda su apoyo cuando la necesito... **

**Mandadme un rewiew con vuestra opinión, me encanta saber que os parece el capi.**

**Bss, Tricia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los fantásticos reviews a:** **laumar, Jazmin-Black, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL (**muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno =), intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible ya k es mi primer fic largo**), Evasis (**al fianl del capi te he dejado una nota, leela please**), Acarolin95(**bueno, James habla ingles por lo k he puesto lo de inglaterra y pork alli se habla ese idioma, ya k america central y del sur no cuadraría y canada... bueno si hipoteticamente james no encuentra a su familia en esos dos primeros sitios, pues buscará en los demás de habla inglesa =) y Lily no está desnuda, creo k te saltastes la parte en la k se decía algo asi como k "despues de luchar contra algunos muebles y la ropa de su pijama..." entonces ella se encuentra en pijama, ¡pk no iba a salir de su casa en tan solo una toalla! gracias por mandarme tu review, ademas k ha sido super largo y a mi me encantan asi **), Agus, asami-black, niki, Blankilla, Luciernagas, AMTSE, Pep, josua, Maxi, Jime, Shanon Lils.**

James se encontraba algo aturdido. Había viajado en traslador miles de veces, pero el problema provenía en que un muggle había cogido el collar antes que él. Por consecuencia, los dos se encontraban en una colina de alguna parte de Escocia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la mujer de pelo negro que se encontraba frente a él. Era guapa, muy guapa si era sincero con él mismo. Tenía la piel como la porcelana, el pelo negro muy parecido a como lo tenía él antes de cambiárselo y unos ojos verdes que hacían que cayeses rendido a ellos. Su cuerpo era perfecto y su pijama apenas cubría algo. Parecía una sirena, no como las de verdad, sino como aquellas criaturas que salen en los cuentos de los muggles, donde la sirena embruja al humano con sus encantos.

-Estamos en algún lugar de Escocia. Pero esa no es la pregunta importante. Sino quién te manda a ti a coger algo que no es tuyo- le dijo el mago mientras le quitaba el collar de las manos, el cual se le había caído mientras paseaba con su amigo Jack en su casa de campo.

-¿Escocia? ¿Cómo diablos hemos llegado a Escocia?- preguntó extrañada.

-Por un traslador.

-¿Un qué?

-Mira déjalo. Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarlo...

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.-le interrumpió la mujer ignorándolo- He viajado de hasta Escocia en apenas unos segundos a través de un collar. ¡Espero estar soñando!

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de James. "¡Claro!" pensó "le haré creer que es un sueño y así no le tendré que borrar la memoria cuando mañana volvamos a su casa"

-Exacto, esto es un sueño. Por lo que tendrás que hacerme caso.

-¿Acaso eres una especie de conciencia o algo así?

-¿Conciencia? Ehh, si claro... eso.

-Pues tengo que decirte que mientes muy mal. Esto es demasiado real para ser producto de un sueño- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Que si, es un sueño.

-Si claro. ¡Y yo puedo volar!-dijo la pelinegra con extrema ironía. James, al comprender que no iba a engañarla fácilmente, decidió que debía ser _sincero._

-Está bien te diré la verdad. La magia existe, soy un mago que viaja de un lado para otro gracias a un hechizo que le he hecho al collar que antes has cogido. Las varitas, los seres mitológicos, volar... todo eso existe ¿te crees lo que digo?

-No. Estoy segura que debe de haber una razón lógica para todo esto... a lo mejor me he ahogado en la bañera y ahora estoy en el cielo o en otra dimensión...

-Claro, porque lo de la otra dimensión es más lógico de que la magia exista...-replicó con sarcasmo.

-Bueno dejémonos de tonterías. Quiero volver a mi casa ya.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he quedado con alguien dentro de cinco minutos. Y si no me doy prisa no llegaré a tiempo. Así que vas a venir conmigo y harás lo que yo te diga.

-¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó ella con valor. James solo sacó su varita y la puso delante de ella.

-¿Ves esto?-dijo- pues con esto puedo convertirte en un precioso loro de color negro para toda tu vida. Así que vendrás conmigo, te quedarás a mi lado sin decir nada, luego te quedarás en mi casa esta noche y mañana volverás a la tuya.

-¿Cómo quieres que vaya a la casa de un hombre que ni siquiera conozco?-dijo la ahora pelinegra como si esa pregunta fuese obvia.

-No tienes más remedio. O vienes conmigo o te obligo a venir conmigo.

-Buff, está bien.

-Así me gusta. Cógete de mi mano y contén la respiración.-Cuando la mujer le hizo caso, se desaparecieron, provocando en ella una sensación extraña pero a la vez familiar.

Llegaron a un bar y al entrar, todas las miradas masculinas (y algunas femeninas) se dirigieron a la de ojos verdes.

-Esto... creo que deberías de ponerte esto-dijo James pasándole su capa negra. Lily, al ver a qué se refería, se puso roja como un tomate. ¡No se había dado cuenta que seguía solo en pijama! Y ahora todo el mundo la miraba con caras raras, aunque algunos de ellos vestían de forma más extraña que ella en sus peores días.

-Quédate aquí mientras yo hablo con mi amigo. ¡Y no intentes escapar! Solo harías que perdiese el tiempo buscándote.

Lily tuvo que quedarse en una esquina enfurruñada por su comentario mientras James y otro hombre hablaban con mucho misterio.

Tras una media hora de pie, por fin el hombre misterioso se fue y James se dirigió a ella para empujarle suavemente fuera del bar.

-Bien. Tenemos que irnos. Cógete otra vez a mi mano.

Lily le agarró de la manga y esperó por la sensación desagradable que era desaparecerse. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraban en un pequeño pisito decorado por multitud de cajas de mudanza.

-Siento el desorden, pero no he tenido tiempo de desempacar todo.

Lily seguía callada, hasta que se acordó de algo que debería ser importante.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo sonriendo por no haberlo preguntado antes. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-James Seymour. ¿Y tú?

-Lily Adams.-A Lily le gustó mucho el nombre de aquel joven. Se fijó en su aspecto detenidamente por primera vez en toda la noche. El pelo rubio parecía indomable y tenía los ojos marrón chocolate. No sabía cuantos años tendría pero aparentaba tener más. Se notaba que estaba muy cansado desde hace mucho tiempo, como si no hubiese dormido una noche entera desde hace meses.

-Bueno Lily, sé que esto es muy raro para ti pero mañana no recordarás nada de esto así que no debes preocuparte por quedar traumada- dijo James con ironía.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes.

-No no no no, no otra vez no...

-¿No qué?

-No puedes hacerme esto... no quiero volverme loca de nuevo por no recordar el puñetero pasado- Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El tema de la pérdida de memoria era muy delicado para ella. Aunque lo que menos se podía imaginar, era que el hombre perplejo que la observaba, pudiese ser su pasado.

-Ey ey, está bien. No hablemos de nuevo sobre eso.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! Llevo más de quince años sin saber quién soy y no es justo que llegue un mago de pacotilla y quiera borrármela otra vez.

-¿Perdistes la memoria? ¿Cómo?-la voz de James era apenas un susurro.

-Tuve un accidente de coche. Mi familia murió y me quedé sola y sin saber nada de mi.

-¿No recuerdas a tu familia tampoco?-James sospechaba cada vez más sobre el pasado de Lily.A lo mejor algún mago había alterado su vida como lo habían hecho con él.

-No, no sé ni como son físicamente. Lo único que tenía cuando me desperté fue mi ropa y mi identificación. Ni fotos, ni móvil... aunque estoy segura de que mi bebé era un niño.

-¿Un niño? ¿Perdistes también a tu hijo?

-Sí-susurró.

-Lily, ¿Qué pasarías si yo pudiese meterme en tu mente e intentar rescatar todos tus recuerdos?

Lily tragó saliva pesadamente. ¡Aquel hombre antes quería borrarle la memoria y ahora intentaba ayudarla! ¿Quién entiende al sexo masculino?

-¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

Cuando Ginny entró a su Sala Común, lo que menos se esperaba era encontrar al famoso Harry Potter acurrucado en un sofá como si fuese un gran gato. El joven parecía estar pasándolo mal en un sueño y se revolvía en el pequeño espacio.

En menos de un segundo, la chica ya se encontraba a su lado para despertarle.

-Harry, Harry... despierta.- Al verse ignorada, la pelirroja intentó un método menos sutil- ¡Potter, Ginny se está besando con Dean en la Sala Común!

-¡Qué! ¿Que está qué?-Ginny no pudo evitarlo más y se largó a reír- Oh si, ríete de mi más. Total, que lleve días sin dormir no debe importarte mucho Ginny...

-Lo siento Harry pero es que tenías una pesadilla y no sabía como despertarte- El joven mago soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Está bien, te perdono. Pero ahora solo quiero echar una cabezadita...

-De ninguna manera te voy a dejar así. Vas a subir a mi habitación, te vas a dar una ducha reparadora mientras yo te traigo algo de comida y luego podrás dormir.

-Si mamá-dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Mamá? No sabía que el rollo incesto te gustaba Harry. Una madre no puede hacer esto.

Y sin más preámbulos, Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry, el cual se encontraba tan débil que ni pudo quedarse sentado. Se besaron como si fuese la última vez. Con todo el amor acumulado por un año y con deseperación por la guerra que acababan de ganar.

-No sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi en los brazos de Hagrid muerto, creí que te había perdido. Solo tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese hijo de...

-¡Qué poca Fe tienes en mi!- dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero al ver que la pelirroja tenía lágrimas en los ojos volvió a ponerse serio-ya todo ha pasado Ginny, él no volverá a hacer más daño.

Ginny asintió incapaz de hacer otra cosa. No quería llorar delante de Harry, pero todas las muertes, incluida la de su hermano, su mejor amigo y la del propio Harry (aunque ésta no era verdad) le estaban pasando factura.

-Venga vamos, que ya quiero tomar ese baño caliente que me acabas de decir... ¡y me muero de hambre! Al final no llamé a Kreacher. ¡Kreacher!

-Si amo- dijo el elfo tras aparecerse al lado de la pelirroja, quien se sobresaltó.

-Súbeme algo de comer a la habitación de Ginny.

-Si amo.

Harry y Ginny subieron las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas (que ya no tenían el hechizo rampa). La habitación no era muy diferente a la de los chicos, aunque sin duda estaba mejor ordenada.

Tras una ducha rápida, Harry se dio cuanta que la ropa limpia la tenía Hermione.

-Ginny, ¿puedes decirle a Hermione que me traiga mi ropa?- dijo asomándo la cabeza por la puerta. Ella, que estaba picando de la bandeja de su comida, se levantó y fue a buscar a su amiga mientras masticaba un trozo de sandwich.

Harry cerró la puerta y se observó al espejo. ¡Por Merlín!

Tenía la cara consumida y ojerosa, su antigua cara siempre ladina ahora tenía un poco de barba. El pelo estaba un poco más largo y bastante más enmarañado. Y su cuerpo... ¡madre de Dios! ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos músculos? Estaba completamente plano por no haber comido suficiente, pero también tenía los musculos más marcados por la cantidad de ejercicio que provocó su aventura.

Aunque desgraciadamente, tenía nuevas cicatrices para añadir a su antigua lista, aunque la más extraña de todas era esa que tenía en el pecho en forma de guardapelo.

Ginny entró inesperadamente al baño junto con su ropa y se le quedó mirando bastante tiempo.

-Hey un poco de intimidad- dijo el muchacho algo avergonzado.

-Vamos, como si no te vaya a ver en el futuro más desnudo de lo que estás. Tengo que saber a lo que me atengo...

La forma en la que habló del futuro pintó miles de escenas en la cabeza de Harry que creía que nunca podría protagonizar. Boda, hijos, familia, trabajo... Ginny. En todas esas escenas aparecía su pelirroja. Se acercó a ella ante su atenta mirada y la abrazó con ternura.

-Tú eres mi futuro Ginny-dijo besándola suavemente.

Y después de bastantes besos y comer, la joven pareja se quedó dormida abrazados en una de las camas de la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor.

**Hola a todos! bueno este capi no ha desenvuelto muchos misterios k digamos... pero solo es el segundo capi asi k no puedo escribir cosas muy importantes si kereis k tenga mas capitulos el fic xD**

**a todos les ha gustado lo de snape de fantasma! la verdad esk no sé ni como se me ocurrió la idea... pero me alegro k os emocione tanto.**

**sios ha gustado un pokitito el capitulo, mandadme un review k me encantan!**

**bss **

**Tricia**

**Evasis: te respondo ahora pk no keria contarte antes de tiempo kien era el rubio xD aunk puede k ya te lo hubiese imaginado...**

**pero lo k keria decirte esk lily es morena y james rubio simplemente pk si alguien de escocia (supuestamente Hogwarts esta en escocia) ve a los dos tal cual son, pues pienso k tienen mas posibilidades de k los reconozcan y asi se iria todo al traste. con eso de k james y harry eran como dos gotas de agua excepto los ojos.. por cierto gracias por comentarme.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a los reviews de: **niki**, **fanieCullen**, **Jazmin-Black**, **Acarolin95**(**_**siento lo de mis faltas de ortografía, sk lo hago todo corriendo pk no me dejan coger el ordenador casi nunca entre semana por lo k llega el domingo y corriendo me pongo a escribir como loca o a releer los capis k ya he escrito... ¡no sabía k ojiverde no existía! cada día se aprende algo nuevo xD, por cierto me encantó saber todo lo k pensabas de mi fic, cuando vi ese pedazo de review casi se me descuelga la boca... me gusto mucho en serio)**_**, **Agus** (**_**no me importa si son largos o cortos, a mi me gusta k la gente me diga si les ha gustado o si voy en mal camino y cosas asi, o simplemente me conformo con un saludo y ya está =) pero cada vez me comenta menos gente... pero intento poner cosas pa k la gente le entren ganas de comentarme) **_y Evasis** (**_**a mi tampoco me gusta un James rubio xD )**_

En la casa de James estaba ocurriendo una escena demasiado extraña. Lily se encontraba cocinando mientras que James la observaba detrás suya, como si eso lo hubiese hecho durante años.

-¿Te das cuenta que cocinas raro? Mueves el cucharón como si fuese una varita inconscientemente y cuando te das cuenta, te quedas mirando tu mano como si te hubieses vuelto loca...

-¿Insinuas que en mi pasado he sido una especie de bruja?

-No lo insinuo, estoy seguro de ello. Un muggle normal no cocina así. Tú tienes un instinto que te hace hacer esas cosas.

-Pues muggle o no, no pienso dejar que...

-¡Lo ves!-dijo James sobresaltándola.

-¿Veo qué?

-Has dicho muggle, un muggle de verdad no debería saber el significado de esa palabra. Pero tú la has usado como un brujo normal. ¡Ahora si que estoy seguro de que eres una bruja!

-¿Y cómo puedo saberlo?

James se quedó pensando un momento y luego cogió su varita del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

-Vale, te la voy a dejar. Solo tienes que ajitarla suavemente.

Cuando lo hizo, la varita lanzó unas chispas al pelo de James.

-Ay, lo siento- dijo mientras James intentaba apagarse su pelo ardiendo. Cogió un vaso de agua y se lo tiró encima. -Perdón, no sabía que te iba a quemar el pelo. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, me lo arreglaré en un segundo-dijo el del pelo chamuscado. Con un golpe de varita, el pelo volvió a la normalidad. Igual de despenaido pero de un color negro azabache. Exactamente el mismo color del que se había teñido Lily.

-Te has confundido. Ahora tienes el pelo negro.

-Ah no, este es mi color natural.

-Pues te queda mucho mejor que el rubio, el de antes no te pegaba para nada.

James se llevó la mano a su pelo y lo desordenó engreídamente. Cosa que sacó de quicio por un momento a la chica.

-¡Potter!

-¿Potter? ¿Quién es Potter?-Lily no sabía qué decir. Simplemente ese apellido salió de sus labios.

-No... no lo sé. Solo me salió así. No sé quién es.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa Lily? ¡Has recordado algo! Tengo que entrar en tu mente cuanto antes y también debemos de averiguar de alguien que se llame Potter. Te puedo ayudar a encontrar tu pasado.

-Pero James, ¿por qué haces esto?-el moreno suspiró.

-Ya he perdido las esperanzas de encontrar viva a mi familia. Así que me conformo con encontrar la tuya.

-Eso es muy generoso de tu parte.

-No es nada, pero solo te exijo algo a cambio-ante la cara perpleja de la chica, sonrió- que no cojas más mi varita. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor lo próximo que incendias es la casa...

Lily rió ante su comentario. Al principio James le había parecido un hombre entristecido y solitario, pero cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con él, se encontraba con un James muy diferente y mucho más divertido. Las horas pasaron y casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaba amaneciendo. Lo que dejó boquiabierta a la chica.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado toda la noche hablando.

-Ni yo. Por lo general, no suelo hablar mucho, ni si quiera soy una buena compañía. Solo tú haces que me sienta bien.

-Tu también me agradas- le dijo algo sonrojada. Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, hasta que James decidió romper el silencio.

-Creo... que deberíamos irnos a dormir. Yo me quedaré en el sofá cama y tú puedes dormir en mi cuarto.

-No es necesario. Es tu casa...

-No puedo permitir que duermas en el salón Lily. Hay que ser un caballero ante todo.

-Bueno, pues gracias.

Al acostarse, los dos pensaron en el extraño lapsus de incomodidad que habían protagonizado.

James se sentía contrariado. Llevaba años buscando a su esposa supuestamente muerta y nunca le había interesado otra mujer. Pero Lily había sido diferente y aunque una pequeña parte de él pensaba que estaba engañando a su mujer, la otra gran mayoría le gritaba que lo que le estaba haciendo sentir Lily era lo correcto y que se dejase llevar.

En cambio, Lily se encontrba inquieta. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía nada hacia un hombre y que ahora llegase James con su sonrisa pícara le producía un miedo irracional. No quería sentir nada con ningún hombre ya que desde que despertó de aquel terrible accidente no se sintió completa. Por lo que Lily se prometió a sí misma que James Seymour no iba a ser la excepción de esa regla.

Harry se sentía en la gloria. Un apetitoso olor a vainilla se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Su cuerpo estaba cómodo y caliente y la almohada era de lo más confortable por lo que restregó un poco su cara, buscando aquella extraña paz que lo inundaba.

Ginny se sentía confusa. Algo la había despertado de su fantástico sueño. Lentamente abrió uno de sus ojos y la escena que presenció la asombró mucho. Harry se encontraba abrazado a ella, con una de sus piernas entrelazada a la suya, la mano en su cintura y su cara entre sus pechos. Y para colmo, ¡le estaba acariciando el canalillo con su mejilla! La piel se le puso de gallina. Perecía un cachorro buscando mimos. Ginny no pudo evitar poner sus brazos a su alrededor y abrazarle suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una de sus manos. Se podría quedar eternamente viviendo así.

Pero desgraciadamente, por la puerta apareció Hermione con un muy abatido Ron, quien soltó un grito al ver a su hermana y a su mejor amigo juntos en una cama. Esto naturalmente, despertó al joven Potter.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo sobresaltado.

-¡Qué te estás sobando con mi hermana!

-Por Dios Ronald. ¿Y para eso me despiertas? Con lo agustito que estaba...-dijo el chico colocándose en el hueco del cuello de Ginny.

-¿No me escuchas? ¡Qué dejes de abrazar a mi hermana!

-Técnicamente yo considero a Hermione como una hermana, ¿quiéres que te prohíba que la beses o la abraces, Ro-ro?-masculló en un tono malhumorado. Ron se extremeció cuando lo llamó por el mote que le había puesto su antigua novia, cosa que hizo reír a su hermana.

-No es lo mismo. Tú no eres su hermano de verdad.

Harry levantó la cabeza exasperado.

-Hermione, ¿tú me consideras tu hermano?-ésta asintió sonriente- ya lo ves Ronald. Los hermanos no solo pueden ser de la misma sangre. También hay hermanos simbólicos.-Y tras esas últimas palabras, se enterró de nuevo en el cuello de Ginny.

-Cuando se pone así es insoportable. Me voy a dormir, estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera ganas tengo de discutir con mi cuñado-dijo Ron.

-Vamos Ron, nos merecemos un buen descanso-intervino por primera vez Hermione, la cual se acercó a donde estaba Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que hizo que el chico levantase la cabeza extrañado-eso por estar pegoseando haciéndote el muerto. ¡No sabes el susto que me habías pegado!

Harry le cogió la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente.

-Lo sé Herms, pero fue necesario.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero lo malo es que esto aún no ha acabado. Ahora habrá que juzgar a los mortífagos, reconstruir el castillo, estoy segura que te llamarán del Ministerio para agradecerte y darte premios, tendrás que dar charlas...

-Ains Hermione, no lo vuelvas loco antes de tiempo. Harry tendrá que hacer muchas cosas pero estaremos allí con él ¿no?-dijo Ron.

-Por supuesto que si. Además, somos los mejores amigos del gran Harry Potter, seremos famosos-dijo la chica morena con voz de falso entusiasmo, cosa que hizo reír a la pelirroja.

-No quiero ser el gran Harry Potter, solo quiero volver a mi casa y encerrarme hasta que todo el jaleo pase...

-De ninguna manera Potter, como hermana postiza tuya te ayudaré a que no te agobien con charlas y cosas de esas, yo organizaré tu agenda.

-Por Merlín Hermione, me estás dando dolor de cabeza...

**Hola a todos, tengo una propuesta para hacerles.**

**Como cada vez me mandan menos reviews... he pensado hacer un experimento.**

**Si me mandais 10 rr, actualizo el prox capi el sabado. Si son 18 rr, actualizo viernes. Si son 25 rr, lo hago el jueves y si hay mas de 30 rr pues actualizo el miercoles...**

**k os parece mi idea? (ahora es cuando casi nadie manda un rr y la amiga de patry le dice... "tirada en plancha Patricia" o "zas en toda la boca" xD)**

**bueno, espero k os hayan gustado el capi**

**tambien acepto rr poniendome verde xD**

**un beso**

**Tricia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío**

**Gracias por los rr: hope777, ginnypottermaisen, Jazmin-Black, Aristocrata UK**(hey no te preocupes, no debes estar avergonzada... a mi muchas veces me pasa k cuando leo algo voy tan rapido k ni cuenta me doy dealgunos detalles... y luego m kedo =S pk pasa algo y no me entero de como ha llegado a esa situación)**, Acarolin95**(hola. bueno la verdad es k no me enteré muy bien, entonces Aristocrata y Acarolin son la misma persona?; a lo de si sirius o remus estan vivos... pues por mucho k me pese, creo k no, ya k seria demasiada casualidad... pero kien sabe, a lo mejor en algún capi se me ocurre alguna excusa para k esten vivos o al menos pa k se puedan ver una última vez... Teddy aparecerá en el prox capi seguramente, no lo sé seguro pero no lo voy a dejar de lado xD, pero como mi fic parece k le ha gustado a la gente estoy intentandolo hacerlo lo mas largo posible, ya k tenía pensado hacer solo cinco capis... bss)**, carlypotter, Zamii**(bueno, no quiero k sea tan facil. es decir, no va a ser el tipo "me he visto en tu memoria por lo k me conocias desde antes..." pero mejor no te cuento y te dejo k lo leas... xD)**, DeBlack, Louis Talbot**(jooo, ahora kien es cruel? xD me dejastes sin saber tu opinion y eso tampoco se hace... pero hay k reconocer k me hizo mucha gracia tu rr)**, Agus, laumar, laumar (otra vez xD)**(pues a nuestro kerido Snape del alma se aparecerá en este capi... muchas gracias por tus reviews, me gusto mucho)**, keith black evans, Evasis**(jejej, no fue un chantaje, sino una recompensa, es como los tipicos carteles de "se busca" los cuales te dan una recompensa económica por encontrar a esa persona...)**, Danika Dumbledore, Turi y Mafe**

**Ahora os dejo con el capi**

Lily contemplaba el acantilado donde su familia había desaparecido... Ahora se encontraba en un hospital con múltiples vendas por todo su cuerpo... entonces apareció en su casa de campo metida en la bañera...

-¡Aprovechado!-gritó la mujer bastante sonrojada. Cosa que hizo reír al mago.

-No elijo el momento del recuerdo, yo solo busco en tu mente...

-Si claro, y casualmente en la mayoría de ellos aparezco medio desnuda...

-Casualidades de la vida-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero se le notaba a leguas que se divertía a su costa. De pronto, se puso serio- intentémoslo otra vez.

Lily se dejó caer en el sofá mientra muchos más recuerdos recurrían a su mente.

Su pelo pelirrojo mojado se volvía de un color negro azabache debido al tinte que se estaba echando... Lily tenía once años y abría un sobre con mucha emoción... el jefe de su empresa le acababa de decir que le ascendían... tenía nueve años y un niño de pelo negro vestido con harapos la observaba detrás de un arbusto... y todo se volvió blanco.

-¡Ahh!-gritó la mujer con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Lo siento Lily... ¡pero es que es imposible! No hay casi nada en tu cabeza, casi todo está en blanco. El maldito que te hizo esto era realmente bueno jugando con las mentes de los demás...

-No quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Encontraremos otra forma de descubrir el pasado.

-Pero Lily, no nos podemos rendir ahora. Lo intentamos una vez más ¿si?

-Que no, no lo voy a volver hacer. Me da dolor de cabeza.

-Lily, estoy apunto de conseguir derribar las barreras... solo tienes que aguantar un poco más.

-Que no. Duele demasiado. Me va a estellar la cabeza...-dijo masajeándose las sienes.

James llevaba horas intentando penetrar en su mente, pero como bien había sospechado, el que le había borrado la memoria a Lily había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Los acontecimientos de los últimos dieciseis años se veían nítidamente, pero los de la infancia eran borrosos y apenas legibles, al menos llos que se podían ver. De lo demás no se veía nada. James estaba seguro de que podía conseguirlo con un poco más de esfuerzo, pero si Lily no coperaba nada podía hacer.

-Está bien, lo dejaremos para otro día.

Lily y James ya llevaban una semana conviviendo en el mismo apartamento. El primer día todo parecía ir bien pero de repente Lily se empezó a comportar de una forma extraña. Intentaba mantener una relación fría con James, cosa que exasperaba al pobre hombre. No hablaban nada más que para decidir cosas sobre cómo averiguar el pasado de Lily. Todos los días James intentaba durante horas penetrar en la cabeza de Lily, pero ésta ya no lo soportaba más.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por averiguar sobre ese tal Potter. Sé que he oído ese apellido en algún lugar, pero ahora mismo no caigo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a averiguarlo?

-Bueno, el hombre del otro día está buscando todos las personas que se apelliden como yo en el mundo mágico. Los magos no suelen hacerse pruebas de sangre como los muggles, por lo que buscar a personas con mi mismo ADN no funcionaría... así que contrato investigadores...

-¿Y cómo diablos puedes pagarlo? Que yo sepa, no trabajas.

-¡Claro que trabajo! Bueno al menos lo hacía en mi antigua ciudad. No es que me permita muchos caprichos así que tengo bastante dinero guardado...

-Ajá-dijo mirándole sospechosamente-no harás nada ilegal ¿no?-James, que en ese momento había hecho aparecer una botella de cerveza, escupió el poco líquido que había bebido.

-¿Ilegal? No, que va.

Y Lily no le creyó nada.

-Bueno y cuándo vamos a salir un poco de éste piso, ¡me estoy volviendo loca entre estas cuatro paredes!

-¿A dónde quieres que salgamos? ¿A comprar te? ¿O prefieres ir a visitar a los vecinos?

-No seas cascarrabias. Podemos ir a algún sitio mágico. A lo mejor, por casualidades de la vida, encontramos alguna pista...

-Si claro, yo no creo en las casualidades...

-...juro que desde hoy voy a empezar a creer en las casualidades.

James y Lily estaban viendo un artículo de un periódico en la terraza de una cafetería muggle, de un tal Harry Potter que había salvado el mundo mágico o algo por el estilo.

-¿Crees que será alguien que conozca? Su cara no me suena mucho más que la tuya y aquí dice que tiene diecisiete años...

El café de James se escapó de unas de sus comisuras.

-¿Diecisiete?

-¿Qué manía tienes de escupir lo que bebes cuando te cuento algo?

-¿Diecisiete?

-Si, diecisiete, ¿pero qué pasa?

-Podría ser perfectamente tu hijo- ahora le tocó a Lily escupir y una risa nerviosa se le escapó.

-¿Estás insinuando que mi hijo es un famoso adolescente que ha matado a un mago muy poderoso y casi invencible?-James asintió-No, no creo. Sinceramente espero que no sea él.

-¿Por qué? Yo estaría muy orgulloso de que ese sea mi hijo.

-Porque eso significaría que mi hijo ha pasado dieciseis años de su vida perseguido por un asesino y que yo no estuve para protegerle.

-Bueno visto de ese modo... aunque seguro que ese chaval tendrá una familia Lily, es muy poco probable que Harry Potter sea huérfano...

-...¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué pasa James? ¿Qué has averiguado?

Ahora la pareja estaba en un pueblo completamente mágico, investigando en una biblioteca sobre periódicos de fechas antiguas.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Ojalá pudiese hacerlo Potter, pero no tengo más remedio.

-Has hecho que limpie tu nombre cuando te juzgaron en el Ministerio, cosa que me parece justo y por eso no me quejo. También has hecho que vaya a cada una de las malditas citas para el Profeta, el Ministerio y cualquier evento que se te ocurra... ¡pero no pienso asistir a esa fiesta! Me niego. No estoy de humor para estas tonterías. La gente me trata como si fuese algo divino y yo lo único que quiero es descansar y estar con Ginny y su familia, que por si no te has dado cuenta, lo están pasando bastante mal por la muerte de Fred.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso Potter- le decía el fantasma- pero ahora lo importante es que aparezcas en todos los periódicos y las revistas que puedas...

-Pero ¿para qué? ¿De qué te servirá eso a ti?

-Si no te lo he dicho durante estás dos semanas y media, ¿crees que te lo voy a decir ahora?- Al joven Potter ya le exasperaba su antiguo profesor. No solo llevaba todo este tiempo sin ver a los Weasley, sino que todavía no había podido visitar a su ahijado, el cual se había quedado en casa de su abuela hasta que Harry pudiese reorganizar su vida. El ministro le había dicho que empezase con las clases de auror dentro de un mes y que si con apenas dicisiete años podía haber derrotado a un mago tenebroso, lo más seguro es que acabase siendo el jefe de aurores dentro de poco. Potter también había decidido vivir mientras tanto en la casa de su padrino con Kreacher, quien con su magia de elfo, había sido capaz de quitar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius y el árbol genealógico de la familia Black, entre otras cosas.

Pero el fantasma de Snape le perseguía impidiendo ver a su familia y obligándolo a ir a eventos sociales que ni loco habría pensado en asistir.

-Mira, no pienso ir a esa estúpida fiesta, Snape. Ahora mismo me apareceré en casa de los Weasley.

Y aunque Harry cumplió con lo que acababa de decir, su profesor le siguió hasta la Madriguera refunfuñando.

-Ya, ya te arrepentirás de no haberme hecho caso Potter y en ese momento te escribiré las palabras TE LO DIJE en la frente junto a tu estúpida cicatriz en forma de rayo...

Dijo el fantasma mientras que Harry llamaba a la puerta de la casa Weasley. Tras unos segundos esperando, Ginny abrió y lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe a la cabeza de su novio.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Pues porque llevas más de medio mes sin visitarme, solo mandándome estúpidas cartas donde decías que tenías que resolver prolemas muy importantes cuando en verdad lo que hacías es irte de fiesta en fiesta.

-Ginny, si me dejaras explicarte te aseguro que te compadecerías de mi.

La pelirroja se lo pensó unos segundos y cruzada de brazos, le dijo a Harry:

-Tienes 30 segundos.

-El fantasma de Snape me persigue.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, míralo, está aquí detrás mía.

La chica, aún sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo, miró detrás del moreno. Su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o" cuando vio a su antiguo profesor brillando con una luz perlada.

-¿Cómo...? Tienes razón Harry, te compadezco-dijo soltando risitas-¿Y por qué te persigue?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Weasley.

-Tran agradable como siempre profesor. Pero pasad, no os quedéis ahí parados.

La cocina de los Weasley estaba más desordenada de lo que recordaba Harry. En ella se encontraba la señora Weasley, cocinando muchos platos a la vez mientras algunas lágrimas solitarias salían de sus ojos.

-Mamá siempre cocina cuando está triste- dijo Ginny en un susurro- aún no asimila que Fred...

Y aunque no pudo seguir hablando, Harry le entendió perfectamente. Él había pasado por eso más veces de lo que hubiese deseado.

-Fred llegó al otro lado, no debe preocuparse él será feliz allí-dijo Snape, haciendo sobresaltar a la pobre mujer que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos.

-Por Merlín Severus, ¿cómo es posible?

-Desgraciadamente tenía cosas que hacer antes de morir y ahora tengo que solucionarlos, Molly.

A Harry le sorprendió el trato tan personal que mantenían los dos adultos, pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que la señora Weasley se le abalanzó dándole un gran abrazo.

-Harry cariño, te hemos echado de menos estos días. No pudimos verte mucho la última vez...

-Yo también os he echado de menos señora Weasley.

Harry se sentía como en casa. Siempre había pensado en Molly como una madre para él.

-Oh, pero si su alteza se ha dignado a visitarnos-dijo una voz muy conocida a las espaldas de Harry.

**Hey! Ya estoy aquí.**

**La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo ahora ya que bachillerato me está resultando muy difícil X(**

**pero lo prometido es deuda y como la última vez me mandasteis más de 10 rr, aquí os dejo el capi un día antes de nuestra rutina.**

**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado... y comentadme por fissss!**

**bss de Tricia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**Gracias por los reviews: Luiz, niki, fanieCullen, Nyra Potter, Rebe-girlprongs, Acarolin95**(bueno, supuestamente deben de existir muchas escuelas de magia por lo k james no sabe exactamente cual es a la k fue. lo de si le suena hogwarts, pues por ahora no ha salido el tema en mi fic... es como, ¿no le debería de sonar el nombre de lily, harry y todo lo demas? Hogwarts, aunk fue importante para él, es mas dificil k se acuerde de su antigua escuela k d su esposa.. ¿no crees? aun así, como estoy alargando mi fic todo lo k pueda, meteré el tema de hogwarts más tarde)**, Shadim-Samtrom, Agus**(cuidado con las salchichas! xD es más importante k no se t queme la cocina de tu casa a un rr... aunk se valora el riesgo. gracias por tu rr!)**, (**intentaré ser lo menos previsible posible xD m encanta provocar sorpresas a mis lectores...)**, hope777, Danika Dumbledore, Keith black evans, Jazmin-Black, sailor lady**

_-...¡No me lo puedo creer!_

_-¿Qué pasa James? ¿Qué has averiguado?_

_Ahora la pareja estaba en un pueblo completamente mágico, investigando en una biblioteca sobre periódicos de fechas antiguas._

-Este chaval... el tal Harry Potter. Aún no me lo creo. ¡Participó en el torneo de los tres magos con tan solo catorce años y ganó siendo el más joven de todos!

-James, ¡te quieres concentrar en lo importante!

-Pero Lily... venció a un dragón colacuerno montando su escoba... estoy seguro que fue jugador de quidditch en el colegio.

-¿Quidditch? Eso era un deporte... ¡ah si, ya me acuerdo! No me gustaba mucho ya que yo le tengo algo de pánico a las alturas.

-¿Te das cuenta que cada vez recuerdas más cosas de tu pasado?

-Solo de lo esencial. Es como cuando un muggle pierde la memoria. Puede que no recuerde como se llama pero si recuerda como leer o escribir.

-Bueno, creo que debemos de irnos ya. Llevamos aquí horas.

Le dijo el moreno estirándose en la silla. Frente a él se encontraban muchos libros con millones de nombres y una columna llena de periódicos de todo tipo abarcaba el asiento que tenía al lado.

Lily se estaba encargando de todos las personas que se apellidasen Potter, Seymour o Adams mientras que James miraba en los periódicos en busca de alguna noticia interesante que les pueda servir.

Llevaban allí mucho tiempo y Lily tenía una gran lista con nombres de todo tipo: Edmundo Adams, Patrocinio Seymour y Margarita Potter era unos de ellos.

Mientras tanto, James había leído tantos periódicos que su mente casi ni procesaba la información que obtenía. Bueno, eso antes de haber visto...

-Sirius Black...- dijo en un susurro- me suena ese nombre. _El asesino Sirius Black fue el primer preso que consiguió escapar de la prisión Azkaban_. ¡Que tío! Es imposible escaparse de allí...

-Por lo que acabas de leer, no es tan difícil.-Lily se le quedó mirando un buen rato-pareces admirado por ese hombre. No olvides que es un asesino. Mató a muchos muggles y a un mago de un tirón-le dijo mirando la noticia de Sirius Black. Ese nombre le provocaba una sensación de calidez en el estómago. ¿Podría ser posible que lo conociese? ¿A un asesino?

-Lily, vámonos a casa. Estoy muerto.

-Pero James, aún me falta más de la mitad del libro que estoy leyendo. Y tú ni siquiera estás leyendo los periódicos por orden... ¡tienes que ser serio!

-Soy más espontaneo. Lily, eres demasiado obsesiva. Relájate. Estoy seguro que en tu trabajo eras una especie de reina del hielo.

-Perdóname por intentar ser una mujer responsable-contestó con ironía- al menos yo no soy un irresponsable e inmaduro.

-¿Inmaduro? ¿Y en que te basas para decirme así?

-_¡Oh, Sirius Black! ¡Qué tío!_ Solo te ha faltado hacerle una estatua.

-Yo al menos me tomo con paciencia esto. Hay cientos de personas que se apellidan como nosotros en ese libro. ¡Por Dios! Es una especie de guía telefónica. ¿Qué se supone que estás buscando?

-Intento saber datos de gente que tiene nuestros apellidos y el de Potter. Luego iré descartando según por edad y por último buscaré información sobre...

-Ya ya. Lily por Merlín. No pensarás que por unas cuantas horas en una biblioteca vas a encontrar a tu familia así como así ¿no?

-¿Y por qué no? ¡No eres serio en esto! Para ti parece todo un juego. ¡A lo mejor es por eso que no has encontrado a tu familia! Lo más seguro es que te hayas pasado vagueando estos dieciseis años...

James, demasiado furioso para pensar en las consecuencias, sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la pobre mujer, la cual abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó petrificada de miedo por la expresión que había en la cara del pelinegro.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. Me he pasado muchos años de mi vida buscando una verdad que a lo mejor ni existe. Yo al menos lo intenté, ¿qué estabas haciendo tú mientras tanto? ¿Trabajar en tu exitosa empresa? Seguro que ni siquiera intentastes buscar la tumba de tu hijo.

-¡Claro que lo intenté! Pero murió cuando nuestro coche cayó por un acantilado. ¡Nunca se encontró su cuerpo!

-¿Y lo dejastes pasar? Si yo hubiese tenido la certeza de que el cadáver de mi hijo estaba en un acantilado, no hubiese parado hasta encontrarlo.

-Tú no entiendes nada. Me desperté a los meses de lo ocurrido. Ya era demasiado tarde.

-Aún así, no me hubiese dado por vencido.

-Tú tienes tus medios para encontrar a tu familia. Yo ni siquiera sabía que era maga, ¿cómo iba a buscar el cadáver de mi hijo si no tenía una varita que me ayudase?

-Eso no es asunto mío. No tengo la culpa de que te ocurriesen esas cosas. Solo te exijo que no hables de lo que no sabes o no te ayudaré más y te devolveré a América con un chazquido.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?-dijo Lily dolida. La idea de no volver a ver a James le ponía los pelos de punta. Era el único hombre que se había preocupado por ella de verdad y no sólo por su físico o su éxito en el trabajo.

-Eres tú la que ha empezado Adams. No vuelvas a meterte en donde no te llaman y no seré cruel contigo.

-Vete al cuerno James. No eres el único mago en este planeta.

-Puede ser, pero estoy seguro que ninguno perderá su tiempo ayudándote a ti sin recibir nada a cambio.

En ese momento la bibliotecaria salió a regañarles por el escándalo, provocando que la pareja enfadada saliese fuera del edificio y se apareciesen en la casa.

_-Oh, pero si su alteza se ha dignado a visitarnos-dijo una voz muy conocida a las espaldas de Harry._

Malfoy se encontraba en el último escalón, junto a Ron, que lo miraba con cara de estar muy enfadado. Hermione asomaba su cabeza por detrás de los dos chicos intentando ver mejor a los que se encontraban en la cocina.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Más bien, la pregunta sería: ¿qué haces aquí Potter? ¿Ya estás cansado de tanta fiesta?-respondió Ron.

-Vaya Weasley, te tiras un tiempo junto a Malfoy y ya eres igualito a él- se defendió el chico. Pero antes de seguir con esta discusión, el fantasma de Snape captó la atención de los tres adolescentes. Malfoy palideció. A Ron se le descolgó la mandíbula y Hermione hizo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que debías de tener una buena excusa para tu comportamiento. ¡No se te podía haber subido la fama tanto a la cabeza! Venga, apartaros vosotros dos y dejadme enseñarle a Harry su ahijado...

Ante la mención de Teddy, Harry dejó de prestar atención a las caras de los dos chicos y corriendo se dirigió hacia su amiga, la cual bajaba los pocos escalones que le faltaban con un niño de pelo verde en brazos. Teddy, al ver a su padrino por primera vez en persona (la familia le había enseñado muchas fotos suyas en los periódicos) sonrió enseñando su boca todavía sin dientes.

-Teddy...- dijo Harry con la voz enternecida. A pesar del pelo verde de su ahijado y de los ojos color rojo, se podían ver con exactitud rasgos de sus padres. La cara de Remus y Tonks apareció en la mente de Harry, y éste se propuso cuidar de Teddy como si fuese su propio hijo-¿me dejas cogerlo Hermione?

-Pues claro. Ron y Malfoy lo tienen un poco loco. Intentan convencerlo de que le guste más Gryffindor o Slytherin y por eso el pobre chico lleva toda la semana con ese horrible color de pelo y ojos...

Le siguió contando la castaña, aunque el moreno apenas le prestaba atención, ya que tenía por primera vez a su ahijado entre sus brazos. Había deseado durante tanto tiempo conocerlo...

-Le gusta más la casa Slytherin, Weasley. Su pelo es verde y tienes mucho más pelo que ojos.

-Pero los ojos son el espejo del alma y casualmente, Teddy los tiene del color rojo...

La conversación de Draco y Ron subía de tono. Cosa que hizo que Harry volviese a poner la atención en ellos.

Ron, que seguía algo enfadado con su amigo, había decidido discutir con Malfoy, que era mucho menos estresante.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué Malfoy está aquí?-preguntó el chico de la cicatriz.

-Bueno ya puestos, ¿por qué no nos explicas tú a que se debe que el fantasma de Snape esté detrás tuya?-replicó el pelirrojo.

-Mira si yo lo supiese, creeme Ron, te lo diría.

-¿Y por qué no mejor subimos todos al cuarto y nos decimos todo lo que tengamos que decir?-inquirió Ginny, que había permanecido callada durante todo este tiempo.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry junto con Ted y Draco, subieron a la habitación de Ron ya que tenían muchas cosas que explicar...

**jejejej, no he podido evitarlo.**

**Cuando todo el mundo empezó a decirme k iba a ser ron el k habló... pues acabó siendo malfoy xD creo k nadie se lo esperaba... no m gusta ser predecible y como lo de el famoso "porque" de snape como fantasma la mayoria lo ha adivinado... pues he decidido romper lo esquemas un poquito más.**

**¿Qué hará malfoy en la casa de los weasley? ¿Seguirán james y lily enfadados por mucho tiempo? ¿cuándo descubrirán la pista k los llevará directamente a su pasado?**

**acepto todo tipo de apuestas, opiniones e incluso consejos... pero mandadme rr!**

**bss de Tricia**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**_

_**Gracias por los rr: kirara11, Acarolin95, Jazmin-Black, Shadim-Samtrom, Evasis, sailor lady, Rebe-girlprongs, Lucy y niki**_

_-Vete al cuerno James. No eres el único mago en este planeta._

_-Puede ser, pero estoy seguro que ninguno perderá su tiempo ayudándote a ti sin recibir nada a cambio._

_En ese momento la bibliotecaria salió a regañarles por el escándalo, provocando que la pareja enfadada saliese fuera del edificio y se apareciesen en la casa._

Nada más aparecerse, Lily le soltó la mano a James como si ésta quemase, aunque debía reconocer que la sensación que le producía su contacto se asemejaba en demasía. La mujer estaba muy ofendida por la disputa con el moreno, y era demasiado orgullosa como para perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Por lo que no fue de extrañar que se pasasen seis días sin hablarse. No volvieron a tocar el tema de la investigación ni James intentó meterse en su cabeza de nuevo. La búsqueda del pasado se quedó estancada, cosa que frustró mucho a Lily, ya que se pasaba el día encerrada y sola debido a que el moreno salía cada día desde el alba hasta el anochecer.

Lo que no sabía Lily era que el mago había estado buscando pistas por su cuenta. Delante de ella fingía que se pasaba el día vagueando, pero nada más salir de la puerta de su piso se ponía a investigar todo lo posible.

Lógicamente, James se había preguntado a sí mismo miles de veces por qué hacía esto. Pero al verse ignorado por aquella mujer le hizo darse cuenta que ella le _importaba_ más de lo extrictamente necesario.

Extrañaba su voz y anelaba sacarle una sonrisa sincera que le llegase a los ojos. Pero desgraciadamente el mago era tanto o más orgulloso que ella y no hacía nada para remediar la situación. James no era tonto y sabía que se había enamorado de Lily en el poco tiempo que llevaban tratándose, aunque parecía que el sentimiento era unilateral.

James entró a su apartamento y el olor proveniente de la cocina lo llevó hasta allí. Nada más entrar se quedó estático, una mujer pelirroja sacaba del horno una lasaña... ¡una mujer pelirroja!

-¡¿Pero qué?

-No eres el único que sabe cambiarse de color el pelo- le habló Lily. "_Aleluya"_ gritó James en su interior_ "aún sabe hablar"_.

-¡Te dije que no cogieras mi varita!

-Si pensarás un poco, te darías cuenta que siempre te llevas tu varita cuando sales. Además, existen métodos muggles para cambiarse el color del pelo.

Y esa fue la única conversación que tuvieron por el resto de la semana.

James estaba preocupado. Lily seguía sin hablarle y él no sabía como arreglar las cosas. Aparte de eso, no había encontrado nada interesante sobre la familia de Lily. ¡No había un maldito Adams en todo Reino Unido que tuviese algún parentesco con su ahora compañera pelirroja. Encima de todo, el otro día había tenido un sueño extrañísimo.

Soñaba con el tal Sirius Black...

_James se encontraba corriendo bajo la luz de la luna hacia un pequeño claro del bosque. Corría como nunca, libre de ataduras, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y con un sentimiento de felicidad difícil de opacar. Al llegar al claro, en medio de éste, se encontraba un perro gigantesco de color negro con una rata en su hombro y de pronto, el perro se convirtió en hombre._

James no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba el sueño, ¿o era un recuerdo? ¿Acaso conocía a ese tipo?

-James, ¿puedes estarte quieto un momento? Estoy harta del ruidito que haces con el lápiz.

James y Lily estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Ella con un libro en la mano y él con un lápiz y una agenda donde apuntaba lo que consideraba importante. Desgraciadamente, la agenda estaba casi en blanco.

-Lily- la pelirroja no se molestó en contestar- Lily- repitió el moreno- Lily- más silencio- Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily...

-¡Ay ya! ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Lo siento- eso dejó descolocada a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?

-Fui muy cruel el otro día, no quería amenazarte Lily- a la mujer se le iluminó los ojos. Llevaba días de mal humor por estar peleada con el de las gafas y había echado de menos su bromas y sus charlas...

-Yo también tuve la culpa James, no debí insultarte- los dos se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos. Como estaban sentados en sillas continuas, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se rozaban y finalmente, se besaron tiernamente como si fuese la primera vez.

Y los dos solo pudieron pensar en una cosa.

Ésta no era la primera vez que se habían besado...

-¿Entonces Malfoy está aquí por caridad?

-¡Claro! ¿No pensarías que de verdad queremos que él esté aquí?- respondió Ron.

-Mi madre cuando se enteró que la madre de Malfoy te había ayudado en el bosque, decidió quedarse por un tiempo con su hijo hasta que se solucione su juicio.

Malfoy, que hacía como si no escuchara la conversación que mantenían los cuatro amigos a apenas dos metros de él, siguió contemplando los posters del cuarto de Ron.

-¿Cómo se sentirá el pobre Dracocito cuando ahora es él el que no tiene donde caerse muerto?- preguntó mordazmente Ron en voz alta.

-Mira Weasley, incluso yo en mis peores momentos tengo más dinero que toda tu estúpida familia...

-Cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy, aún no hemos olvidado de quien eras partidario hasta hace poco y no te conviene que lo recordemos-dijo Hermione con una mirada furiosa. A ella tapoco le hacía gracia que Draco estuviese en la casa de los Weasley después de tantos insultos dirigidos hacia ellos durante tantos años.

En verdad ninguno de los que vivían en esa casa encontraban agradable a su inquilino. Aunque solo la señora Weasley intentaba llevarse bien con él. Malfoy llevaba con ellos apenas tres días y no había ni un solo momento que el rubio no se estuviese peleando con algún pelirrojo o con la castaña. El único con el que no se enfrentaba era con Teddy, aunque no se sabía muy bien si era porque técnicamente era de su familia, porque quería manipularlo para llevarlo a la casa de Slytherin, o simplemente porque el niño aún no sabía hablar.

-Entonces ahora te toca a ti. ¿Qué diablos hace Snape a tu vera?

-Más quisiera saberlo-respondió el moreno- simplemente me lo encontré en Hogwarts y no se separó de mi hasta entonces. Me obliga a ir a esas estúpidas fiestas super aburridas y eso sin contar la cantidad de entrevistas que he hecho. ¡Incluso quiere que escriban un libro sobre mi! Parece querer que salga en todos los malditos periódicos del país.

-¿Y por qué crees que querrá hacer eso?-preguntó pensativa Hermione.

-¿Es qué no te das cuenta Potter?- replicó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona- creí que eras más lista Granger.

-¿Qué sabrás tú Malfoy?- dijo Ron enfadado.

-Nada, nada...- el rubio soltó una risotada irónica.

-Si no vas a aportar nada interesante a la conversación, entonces sigue mirando para la pared.

El chico se mordió los labios para no responder a la pelirroja y a la vez para no reírse más de ellos.

Hermione seguía entre sus pensamientos, intentando buscar una respuesta lógica. De repente una bombilla se le encendió.

-¿Y si Snape lo que quiere es que alguien te encuentre?

-Obviamente- dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared.

-Sin pecar de egocéntrico Hermione, ¿pero quién diablos no sabe donde encontrarme?-dijo el de las gafas.

-No lo sé Harry, pero es la única solución que encuentro. Snape está haciendo todo lo posible para que salgas en todos los medios mágicos...

-Y no creo que sea porque quiera ver como cada día eres más famoso. Él prácticamente te odia-intervinó Ginny.

-¿Pero por qué simplemente no me dice quién me busca y ya está?

-Porque no podrá, habrá hecho un juramento o algo así...

-¡Pero Hermione! Está muerto, ¿por qué iba a afectarle un juramento inquebrantable si ya nadie puede matarle?-dijo entre risas Ron.

-Hay cosas peores que la muerte Weasley. Por ejemplo, si yo tuviera que pasar toda la eternidad en forma de fantasma tras el culo de Potter, encontraría alguna forma de suicidarme...

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión Malfoy...

-Veo que te lo estás pasando muy bien Potter, a lo mejor ya deberíamos irnos a otro evento social para quitarte esa sonrisa arrogante de la cara- defendió el recién aparecido Snape a Malfoy, haciendo exactamente lo que prentendía, que la sonrisa de Harry se esfumase.

-Snape, es mi día libre y no pienso moverme de aquí.

-Más respeto Potter, para ti soy señor o profesor Snape.-dijo él arrogante, lo que hizo rodar los ojos a todos menos a Draco. Incluso Teddy, quien se encontraba en el regazo de su padrino, intentó imitar el gesto de los muchachos, consiguiendo que el moreno riese.

-Déjamelo un rato anda-dijo señalando a Ted.

-No Ron, tú lo has tenido mucho tiempo.

-No es mi culpa que tú no estuvieses aquí, Harry.

-Pero yo soy su padrino.

-Uno no muy bueno, todo hay que decirlo-intervino Malfoy.

-Malfoy, si no quieres que tu pelo adquiera el color del de Ted, más te vale que te quedes calladito- ayudó Ginny a su novio.

-Vaya Weasley, tan respondona como siempre. Una novia digna del arrogante de Potter.

-Snape, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar un poco con Myrtle la llorona y nos dejas en paz un rato?- dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tu queridísimo hermano al otro mundo?- el comentario cruel de Snape consiguió parar la discusión y que los dos Weasley que había allí se pusieran rojos de rabia y dolor. Antes de que éstos se levantasen para intentar extrangular a el fantasma (cosa imposible) Harry decidió pagarle con la misma moneda a su querido profesor.

-Si, Ginny es muy digna de mi. Ya se sabe que todos los Potters las prefieren _pelirrojas._

**Advertencia: tengo algo que deciros. Resulta que estoy empezando ahora con los examenes de bachillerato y aunque me da mucha pena, no creo que pueda actualizar la semana que viene. La verdad es que estoy un poquito histérica con estos exámenes, ya k no m sé casi nada del temario y son de muchas páginas! (para futuros estudiantes d bachillerato, aki un consejo: no lo dejeis todo para el final k os pilla el toro... lo digo por experiencia xD)**

**asi k no sé cuando podré actualizar el próx capi, lo siento de veras...**

**de todas formas, intentaré buscar todo el tiempo posible para crear mi capi para el domingo, pero no es plan de dejar los estudios en segundo plano...**

**espero k m entendais**

**bss**

**Tricia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias por los rr, alertas y favoritos: Tamii, Jazmin-Black, niki, fanieCullen, Evasis, Samantha, Rebe-girlprongs, Shadim-Samtrom, Jime, Rosslyn-Bott, Polgara Dream, cullenforevah**

**Bueno, aunque no he terminado los examenes (hasta el 9 de diciembre, que es la evaluacion) pues esta semana no es tan fuerte como las dos anteriores y quería actualizar ya pork no m gusta hacer esperar igual k tampoco m gusta tener k esperar xD. Por ahora los examenes k he hecho van ben, excepto frances e ingles, k soy nula para los idiomas... gracias por vuestro apoyo y sobretodo por la paciencia!**

Los dos se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos. Como estaban sentados en sillas continuas, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se rozaban y finalmente, se besaron tiernamente como si fuese la primera vez.

Y los dos solo pudieron pensar en una cosa.

Ésta no era la primera vez que se habían besado...

RECUERDOS

_-Potter, me da exactamente igual lo que me digas, nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión- dijo una joven pelirroja en las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación de Gryffindor._

_-Lily, por Merlín. ¡He cambiado! Ya no gasto bromas..._

_-¿Y el pelo rosa de Malfoy te dice algo?-le interrumpió._

_-Bueno, ya no gasto tantas bromas. Y ahora me dedico más a los estudios... y soy más responsable... y no me meto tanto con Quejicus._

_-Admito que delante mía no te metes con Snape, pero soy prefecta y premio anual Potter, y sé perfestamente que algunos profesores te han pillado peleándote con él._

_-Joder Lily, lo único que pasa es que no quieres ver la verdad.- dijo ya el moreno algo exasperado por la cabezonería de su compañera- Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que estoy diferente y que soy un poco más maduro. ¡No puedes estar tan ciega! Yo te quiero Lily, sabes perfectamente que llevo tras de ti desde tercero, pero no puedo esperar eternamente a que te des cuenta de que soy perfecto para ti._

_Para ese momento, la pelirroja se había acercado al Merodeador hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su cara._

_-¡Siempre tan arrogante! ¡Pues vete con tu maldito club de fans a donde te de la gana! -gritó la pelirroja llena de furia- Seguro que ellas si agradecen que le prestes atención, Señor-soy-el-hombre-perfecto._

_James, quien también se estaba acalorando por la discusión, apresó a Lily entre sus brazos y la obligó a pegarse a él._

_-Soy perfecto para ti Evans, porque ni un solo maldito hombre podrá llegar a amarte tanto como yo._

_Y dicho esto, James la besó. La besó con furia contenida. Y Lily, quien al principio se había quedado petrificada, puso sus manos en el pelo negro y rebelde y lo acercó a ella._

_..._

_-Joder tío, creía que no iba a vivir suficiente para ver llegar este día. Y aquí estamos, vestidos con esmoquín, en tu boda con la pelirroja después de todo el coñazo que nos disteis...- Sirius seguía con su perorata sentimental mientras sostenía su copa de champán (todo un nuevo descubrimiento para Sirius gracias a la familia muggle de la pelirroja) por encima de la cabeza de Lily, la cual miraba la copa con expresión de terror. Sirius estaba algo contento y un movimiento en falso llevaría el líquido burbujeante dicetamente a su cabeza._

_James, quien la contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida, decidió rescatarla de su amigo y de paso bailar un poco con ella._

_-Si no te importa Sirius, voy a bailar un poco con mi esposa._

_-Ea, ya me estás remplazando. ¡Mal amigo! Te estaba intentando dar mis felicitaciones por la boda y expresar mis sentimientos y tú solo piensas en sobar a la pobre Lily. ¡Espérate a la noche de bodas, pervertido!- dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido._

_-Bueno Sirius, si lo que querías era que te escogiese a ti para mi noche de bodas en vez de a Lily, solo tenías que habérmelo dicho- bromeó el de las gafas. Lily solo se rió de la expresión de terror que puso el de los ojos grises._

_-Vamos a bailar, James. Antes de que Sirius se nos emperche en la luna de miel._

_La pareja se situó en centro de la pista y empezaron a moverse al lento compás de la música romántica. James miraba a Lily con devoción. El recogido del pelo acentuaba los rasgos de su cara y el vestido blanco hacía resaltar el tono de su pelo. Le quedaba perfecto. Él nunca la había visto tan hermosa como aquel día. Pero no tenía nada que ver con el peinado, el maquillaje o el largo vestido. Era la sonrisa de ella y el brillo en sus ojos lo que la hacía ver como una diosa._

_-¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te he visto sonreír tanto en mi vida- dijo el moreno, provocando que la pelirroja sonriese otra vez._

_-Es por tu culpa, nunca había estado tan feliz como hoy._

_-¡Ja! Te dije que seríamos perfectos el uno con el otro. Si me hubieses hecho caso antes... ¡seis años! Qué desperdicio._

_-Si hubiesemos salido desde el principio, te puedo asegurar que no te habría dejado hacer tantas trastadas en el colegio. ¡Te habría hecho madurar antes de tiempo! ¿Y quién es James Potter sin sus amadas bromas?_

_-O a lo mejor, serías tú las que gastaría bromas conmigo. Corromper a la perfecta Evans, demasiado tentador._

_-Es imposible corromperme, incluso para ti._

_-Ya, ya me lo dirás esta noche..._

_-¿Qué insinuaciones son esas Potter? ¿Esos son los modales que te he enseñado?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. James rodó los ojos antes de girar a Lily para poder ver a su madre._

_-Mamá, ¿incluso en mi boda vas a ridiculizarme?_

_-Por supuesto y reza para que no le diga a mis consuegros que pongan en aquella pantalla muggle fotos tuyas de pequeño..._

_-No serías capaz, ¿no?-dijo el de las gafas muy serio._

_-Ya veremos. Por ahora déjame bailar contigo._

_-Pero mamá..._

_-Ni mamá ni tres cuartos. Ahora mismo- James tuvo que dejar a Lily con el padrino, quien había dejado la copa de champán por otra de vino._

_-Venga, dime lo que estás deseando decirme._

_-No sé de que me hablas James._

_-Si claro, y yo soy un mortífago. Venga mamá que nos conocemos._

_-Bueno. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. No podrías haber elegido mejor. Y está tan guapa y tú estás tan elegante..._

_-¡Sirius!-se oyó un grito._

_-Ay Lily, lo siento- decía Sirius mientras se apartaba de una pelirroja con un vestido manchado de un líquido rojo. - Lily, no. No cojas la varita. No Lily, no me apuntes con esa cosa. Lily que ha sido un acciden... ¡James, quítame de encima a tu loca esposa! ¡JAMES!- El moreno, que no podía parar de reír, no separó a su pelirroja hasta que ésta "sin querer" dejase al querido padrino con una calva tipo monje a través de un hechizo._

_..._

_-¡James! Ven corre. _

_James corrió escalera abajo de su casa. Sirius se encontraba en su salón junto a la pelirroja, y desde su boda como que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos._

_-¡James! Dile a esta loca que me deje en paz._

_-Voy, voy, no os matéis antes de que llegue._

_-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron muchas voces a la vez. James, que no se esperaba que su salón estuviese lleno de gente, pegó un rebote._

_-Esto... no sé como lo veis pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños- todos rieron ya que James, al correr hacia el salón, no había podido coger las gafas por lo que no podía leer la pancarta que iba de una esquina del salón a otro._

_-Venga cornamenta, ponte las gafas de una vez- dijo Remus._

_-Creo que nos equivocamos con el mote Remus. Topo le vendría como anillo al dedo._

_-Cállate pulgoso y traeme las gafas para que te de una zurra- Sirius que estaba deseando que James se enterase de que iba todo, conjuro sus gafas para que llegasen a su dueño, el cual se las puso rápidamente._

_-¿No lo habrás petrificado, verdad Canuto?_

_-Creo que le va a dar un yuyu._

_-¿Le dará un infarto?_

_-¡Se ha puesto blanco!_

_-¿Lo llevamos a un hospital?_

_Las conversaciones seguían y seguían, pero el moreno no escuchaba nada. Su cerebro solo captaba las palabras escritas en el cartel "Felicidades papá". Sirius, Remus y Peter discutían sobre se estado de salud, Dumbledore sonreía, su madre lloraba, sus amigos aurores o de la Orden se reían de él. Pero lo que más le importaba a James era Lily. Ésta, que no sabía que esperar de la expresión de su esposo, estaba retorciéndose las manos de puro nerviosismo. El cual se disipó cuando James corrió hacia ella y la abrazó dándole vueltas mientras reía y se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas._

_Iban a ser padres._

FIN DE RECUERDOS

Harry y Snape se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Si tuviese mi varita Potter, te cosería esa bocaza que tienes.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tomar un poco el aire Severus? Nadie anela tu presencia aquí.

-Ya me las pagarás estúpido desagradecido. Y cuando vengas a mi llorando suplicando, no pienso tenerte compasión Potter.- y dicho esto, el fantasma traspasó la pared con Malfoy detrás.

-¿A qué crees que se refería?-preguntó Ginny.

-Ni idea.

-Pues que le den. Él fue el que empezó.

-Ronald, creo que nos lo deberíamos tomar en serio. Snape no ayudaría a Harry así como así. Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que se haya convertido en fantasma...

Harry, que contemplaba a su ahijado, no prestaba atención a la conversación. Teddy cambiaba la forma de su nariz tal como hacía su madre mientras que intentaba ver los cambios bizqueando los ojos. De pronto Ted lo miró y transformó su pelo del verde al negro mientras que sus ojos adquirían un verde esmeralda.

-¡Por fín!- gritó una eufórica Hermione- estaba harta de que tuviese ese orrible color de pelo y ojos para contentar a Ron y Malfoy. No había quien forma de convencerlo de que se lo cambiase...

-Que mono, si te quiere imitar a ti Harry-decía Ginny enternecida.

-Parece tu hijo... no lo mires así Ginny. No quiero que me hagas tío hasta que pasen muchos años.-Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron por el comentario de Ron.

-No les des ideas Ron, no les des ideas...

**Espero k os haya gustado.**

**Os quiere..**

**Tricia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**Gracias por vuestros anteriores rewiews, alertas y favoritos.**

_"No me acuerdo de olvidarte"_

_Guy Pearce_

* * *

Capítulo 9

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Lily observaba las expresiones que cruzaban la cara de su marido. Había pasado tanto tiempo irrecuperable... pero lo peor de todo era que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos. ¿Seguiría amándolo con la misma intensidad que antes? O mucho más importante, ¿le amaría él a ella? Un sonido rompió el silencio y la habitación quedó vacía. James se había ido.

James por su parte apareció en los límites del castillo. Hogwarts había sido un hogar para él durante mucho tiempo. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, las noches de luna llena, las chicas, el cuarto de Gryffindor, los partidos de Quidditch... todos los recuerdos perdidos llegaron a él en apenas unos segundos, dejándolo confundido y mareado. Tenía que encontrar al director. Tenía que saber lo que pasó esa noche. Tenía que ver a Harry. Sabía por las noticias de los periódicos lo que más o menos había pasado en su ausencia. Pero él necesitaba saberlo todo.

Era verano, por lo que en el castillo no había casi nadie. Una gran figura apareció a su vista cerca del bosque. Parecía de alguien demasiado grande para ser solo un humano...

-Hagrid-susurró el moreno. Corrió a su encuentro sin pensar en nada más que en ver a su gran amigo.-¡Hagrid!-gritó acercándose.

-¿Harry?- el semigigante se dio la vuelta, quedándose de piedra al ver a quien tenía delante- no puede ser...- y dicho esto cayó desmayado. James, preocupado, fue a socorrerlo. Estaba tan contento de ver a Hagrid. Odiaba sentirse perdido e inseguro y ahora que sabía todo sobre su pasado se sentía mejor, pero mucho más enfadado.

-Despierta grandullón, necesito tu ayuda- tras un toque de varita, el semigigante despertó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Estoy muerto James? ¡No debí de haberme comido esos huevos de escreguto de cola explosiva! Pero fue sin querer, lo juro.

-Tranquilo Hagrid, no estás muerto- los dos hombres se quedaron mirando. Ambos sentados en el suelo y sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Entonces Hagrid habló:

-Si no estoy muerto... entonces tú estás en la Tierra. No recuerdo a ningún fantasma con tanto color como tu, aunque debo reconocer que estás bastante pálido...

-Estoy vivo Hagrid.

-Pero eso es imposible. Yo vi vuestra casa casi en ruinas. Yo saqué a Harry de allí. Estabais muertos, Lily y tú estabais muertos. Yo os vi con mis propios ojos.- James se extremeció ante sus palabras.

-No sé qué pasó esa noche, por eso quiero ver a Dumbledore. -Hagrid se mordió el labio y una mueca triste ensombreció su semblante.

-James, Dumbledore murió hace más o menos un año. Snape lo mató.

-¡Snape!- gritó furioso- ¿cómo se atrevió? No puedo creerlo. Siempre supe que sería una sabandija igual que lo era de pequeño.

-No, espera James, él era bueno solo que...

-¿Quién es el director ahora? ¿La profesora McGonaggal sigue viva?

-Si, ella pasó a ser la directora de Hogwarts hace poco.

-Tengo que encontrarla.

-Espera que te acompaño- ambos fueron hacia el castillo. Había zonas donde las paredes estaban destrozadas y algunas torres habían desaparecido.

-Aún está en proceso de arreglarlo. Pero la directora tenía muchas cosas que hacer después de la batalla así que la reparación va más lenta de lo que se pensaba- aclaró Hagrid. James mientras tanto no podía evitar mirar con melancolía el castillo. Había tantos recuerdos encerrados entre esas paredes... la gárgola se encontraba abierta, cosa que durante el curso escolar casi nunca pasaba. Las de veces que le habían mandado al despacho del director con Sirius... no, no quería pensar en Sirius. Más tarde, en la tranquilidad de su casa podría dedicarse a ello.

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y sin esperar a que respondiesen James entró.

-Juro solenmemente que esta vez no he sido yo- le dijo a la mujer sentada tras el escritorio. La profesora Mcgonaggal no había cambiado mucho y solo unas pocas de arrugas más daban testimonio del paso del tiempo.

La directora se encontraba seriamente preocupada por su salud mental. Llevaba muchos años sin oír esa frase. Esa frase que tantas veces había escuchado de parte de James Potter y sus compinches cuando venían a su despacho para ser castigados. Ellos siempre decían lo mismo al entrar.

-Y yo juro solenmemente que no te creo nada- dijo con voz queda. Desde luego se había vuelto loca de remate. Ya sabía ella que tanto trabajar no era bueno. En este momento James Potter estaba frente de ella, con muchos más años y con una sonrisa entristecida curvando sus labios en vez de la sonrisa pícara a la que la tenía acostumbrada.

-Las viejas costumbres nunca cambian, ¿verdad profesora? Pero aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo, te puedo asegurar que estás tan guapa como siempre-dijo James galantemente. Hacerle la pelota a Mcgonaggal era una costumbre que no podía dejar. Aquella mujer le había dado más tirones de orejas que su propia madre y esposa juntas.

-¿Resucitando entre los muertos Potter? Y yo que creía que me había librado de tus travesuras- dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica. Sus ojos estaban empañados y su mirada perdida. James supo entonces que su profesora favorita creía estar soñando... o que estaba loca.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto Potter, pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto de una maldita vez- la voz del retrato de Snape interrumpió el precario silencio.

La familia Weasley comía en silencio por primera vez en la vida. Ninguna broma ni comentari se escuchaba en todo el comedor.

Ron y Hermione se miraban entre ellos con muecas preocupadas. Malfoy comía con la cabeza agachada sintiéndose incómodo ante la presencia de las personas que hasta hace poco odiaba. La señora Weasley intentaba sacar tema de vez en cuando, encontrándose como respuesta escuetos monosílabos. El señor Weasley miraba confuso a todos sin saber que era lo que ocurría. George ya no solía hacer bromas. Percy aún estaba deprimido y Harry observaba como Ted devoraba la gelatina de su postre. Snape en la esquina flotaba con expresión aburrida.

-¡Por fin!-gritó el fantasma sobresaltando a todos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry desconfiado. Snape esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

-Nada que te interese Potter- y dicho esto, desapareció.

-¿Qué crees que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ron.

-Claramente Weasley, lo que sea que haya estado esperando ha ocurrido- respondió Malfoy.

-O a lo mejor solo quiere hacerse el interesante y dejarnos con la duda- replicó Hermione.

-¿Tu qué piensas Harry?- la voz de Ginny interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno.

-Aunque suene raro, creo que estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy.- Hermione le fulminó con la mirada. A la castaña no le gustaba quedar por debajo del Slytherin.- Debo irme- el joven se levantó y tras disculparse con la señora Weasley, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

-Espera Harry, te acompaño- el moreno solo extendió su mano y la pelirroja la cogió sin dudar. Juntos se desaparecieron.

El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, la ahora casa de Harry, estaba en condiciones mucho mejores de lo que Ginny recordaba. Las paredes antes verdosas y sucias ahora eran de un color amarillo claro, dándole luminusidad. Los objetos tenebrosos habían sido sustituidos en su mayoría. Los cuadros habían desaparecido y el suelo estaba limpio y reluciente. La casa ahora parecía un hogar de verdad.

-Conseguí convencer a Kreacher para redecorarlo todo. Nunca debes subestimar el poder de un elfo.

-Todo está ahora tan distinto- Harry miraba a Ginny con calidez. Le había echado mucho de menos y quería pasarse todo el tiempo posible con ella.

-¿Quieres ver mi nuevo cuarto? Antes era el de Sirius pero me he adueñado de él.

-Claro.

Ambos subieron hasta el último piso con paso rápido y fueron al cuarto. Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como estaba decorado.

-¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué significa esto?- el moreno solo pudo reírse al ver la expresión de su novia. Desgraciadamente el chico fue incapaz de quitar los múltiples posters que decoraban su habitación sobre motos y mujeres ligeras de ropa. Su padrino era bastante fan de las dos cosas.

-Ginny, te juro que intenté quitarlo. ¡Ay, Ginny! deja de golpearme mujer que todo es una bromita...

Con un golpe de varita las paredes cambiaron, los póster desaparecieron y el color rojo y dorado de la habitación resplandeció.

-Uno de estos días estaba bastante aburrido. Así que me puse a buscar algo interesante que mi padrino hubiese hecho en su habitación. Ya me dirás cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que la inicial de el nombre de las muggles en los póster formaban un hechizo. Al pronunciarlo la habitación cambia de esta forma.

-Sirius era muy ingenioso cuando quería.

-Lo sé. Supongo que era una doble tapadera para fastidiar a sus padres. Si lo descubrían tendrían que elegir entre un montón de mujeres semidesnudas o entre los colores de Gryffindor.

Ginny se fijó en las fotos que decoraban la habitación. Las chicas habían desaparecido pero sus lugares eran ocupados por fotos de los amigos de Sirius y más póster de motos. Se fijó en las fotos. Allí estaban Remus, Peter y Sirius, siempre acompañados del padre de Harry. James y Harry eran casi como dos gotas de agua. Le hubiese gustado conocer a los padres de Harry. Allí también había fotos de Lily, en donde parecía incómoda entre Sirius y James. La pelirroja supuso entonces que los padres aún no estaban saliendo.

-Fui a la antigua casa de mis padres hace poco.

-Si, Hermione me ha contado algunos de los lugares donde fuisteis.- Ginny se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Le gustaría mucho que le dijese todo sobre su misión secreta, pero no creía que Harry fuese a decírselo alguna vez.

-Ya, pero fui de nuevo otra vez. Quería saber cosas sobre mis padres y allí encontré varios objetos suyos.

Harry señaló una caja en un rincón la cual estaba repleta de objetos.

-Álbum de fotos, ropa, cartas, juguetes... todo estaba en uno de los cuartos cerrados con algún hechizo. Supongo que solo yo podía abrirlo o algo así ya que parecía que nadie había entrado en varios años.

-¿Quieres que los miremos?- Ginny observaba como Harry se pasaba nervioso la mano por el pelo. Ella sabía que para él todo lo referente a sus padres le sería difícil.

-Sinceramente no me he atrevido a hacerlo.

-O sea, que luchar contra miles de mortífagos vale, pero ver objetos inofensivos es demasiado para el Elegido ¿no?

-Estoy hecho un sentimental.

-Si, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, he tardado un montón para actualizar y comprendo que la gente que me leia puede que se haya cansado y ahora no lea. No tengo excusa que valga. Solo espero que os haya gustado este capítulo**

**Tricia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a todos los que me habeis dedicado un maravilloso rr, alerta o favorito en esta historia: Lilius´s fan, fanieCullen, Alice Wayland C.H. Black, miel tonks, Jime, Rebe-girlprongs, Liz , cullenforevah, Lucy, Ismenia OBrien, Monss**

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío**

James dirigió su mirada al retrato de Snape. ¿Qué diablos hacía el retrato de Quejicus en la pared de los antiguos directores? ¿Estaba acaso muerto?

A su pesar, James sintió pena por saber que su antiguo compañero estaba muerto. Era verdad que durante el colegio se habían llevado fatal (él admitía que tenía bastante culpa en ese suceso) y acababa de averiguar que era el asesino de Dumbledore, pero también sabía que Lily guardaba una pequeña esperanza por su antiguo amigo y no quería pensar como iba a sentirse cuando lo averiguara.

Sin querer reconocerlo, el moreno también pensaba que Snape tenía posibilidades de cambiarse de bando. Él mejor que nadie conocía el amor profundo que Snape le profesaba a su esposa. Lo conocía porque él sentía lo mismo.

A pesar de su pequeña congoja, James miró furiosamente a Quejicus.

-¡Asesino!

-Vaya Potter, veo que no has cambiado nada. Como siempre quieres adelantarte a los acontecimientos. No ha cambiado tu obsesión por ser el primero en todo.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo si te veo diferente. Tienes un aire más valiente ¿no? Aunque claro, es muy fácil hacerse el chulo encerrado en un cuadro...

Justo antes de terminar la frase, a dos centímetros de su cara, un manchón plateado apareció ante el moreno.

-Siempre fuistes un ignorante desagradecido. Demasiado ocupado viéndose en el espejo para molestarse en mirar a su alrededor- dijo el fantasma de Snape al de las gafas.

-¿Y qué te esperabas? A alguien tendría que haber salido el hijo-respondió el retratro de la misma persona. Un aplauso se oyó proveniendo de otro de los cuadros. Albus Dumbledore los miraba con ojos soñadores y entristecidos.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no veo una escena como éstas... y tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento Sirius, Remus y Peter aparecerán por esa puerta dispuestos a defender a su amigo-dijo el antiguo director. La nueva directora en cambio, se encontraba todavía en shock, intentándose convencer que lo que veían sus ojos no podía ser cierto.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo el moreno también angustiado. ¿Cuántos de sus amigos había perdido durante estos largos años?- yo...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Quieres respuestas.

-Bien. Pues debemos empezar cuanto antes. He dejado a Lily en mi apartamento y temo que cuando llegue, me corte el pescuezo.

-Desgraciadamente joven amigo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograsteis Lily y tú sobrevivir...

James se quedó perplejo. Si Dumbledore no sabía nada, ¿quién diablos podría saberlo?

-... pero si me permites añadir algo, tengo la corazonada de que sé exactamente la persona que estás buscando.

-¿Y quién es?

-¿No te das cuenta James? La tienes justo al lado- el moreno giró su cabeza y vió la sonrisa petulante del fantasma.

-¿Snape? Ni aunque fuese la última persona del universo le pediría ayuda.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Potter. Puede que luego te arrepientas de tus palabras- replicó el retrato. El moreno resopló indignado.

-Lo que me faltaba, no tuve suficiente de él durante toda mi vida sino que ahora debo soportarlo por partida doble.

-Te estoy avisando Potter, una palabra más y te juro que te quedas solo en esto- el fantasma le miró muy seriamente y James comprendió que era su única manera de saberlo todo.

-Está bien, no te diré las verdades a la cara por ahora y a cambio tú me dirás todo lo que sepas.

-Tengo un plan mejor Potter. Tú me llevas con Lily y yo te cuento lo que sepa.

Harry y Ginny mientras tanto estaban demasiado ocupados en su burbuja personal para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa que no fuese la boca del otro. Habían empezado a registrar aquella caja repleta de recuerdos hacía ya una hora y un montón de fotos, cartas, juguetes y otras cosas estaban tiradas por el suelo.

Algo sobresalía entre todas esas cosas. El objeto en cuestión era una antigua lista escrita en papel dorado y con letras de tinta roja. En la esquina, multitud de snitchs con las iniciales "LP" volaban por el papel moviendo sus alas dibujadas. El título que encabezaba la lista era: _"Las 10 cosas que voy a hacer cuando Lily se de cuenta de que está enamorada de mi" _En la lista había más de 30 objetivos en total, pero había 10 que estaban destacadas o subrayadas.

"Robarle un beso a Lily. Besar a Lily bajo la capa invisible. Dar un beso a Lily en un pasadizo secreto. Liarse con Lily en la sala de los Menésteres. Pedir a Lily un beso antes de un partido. Obligar a Lily a darme un beso cuando saque mejor nota que ella en Transformaciones. Escapar entre las estanterías de la biblioteca para besar a Lily. Tener una charla con Lily sobre pasarme el resto de mi vida besándola. Besar a Lily en todo el cuerpo. Besarla el día de nuestra boda"

-Tu padre no tenía mucha imaginación para las listas- respondió la joven pelirroja. Ambos se habían reído bastante del arrugado papel.

-Creo que estaba un poquito obsesionado con mi madre.

-Y que lo digas.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, abrazados y contemplando algunas de las fotos de los Potter.

-Mira ésta. Nunca pensé que el tío Vernon pudiese estar delgado en algún momento de su vida.

-Tus padres se ven un poquito incómodos en la foto.

-Normal. Supongo que las cenas familiares entre mis padres y mis tíos debían de ser un poco abrumadoras.

-¿Piensas volver a ver a tus tíos algún día?- preguntó la chica. El moreno se quedó pensando un rato.

-Supongo que los visitaré dentro de un tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y un momento más tarde, Hermione y Ron entraron a la casa de Harry.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Pensamos que necesitarías nuestra ayuda para... para...

-Malfoy nos tenía hartos así que decidimos venir contigo para ver si habías hablado con Snape-interrumpió la castaña al pelirrojo. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Habéis dejado solo a Teddy con Malfoy?

-No. George ha decidido llevárselo a su tienda para así "amaestrar a la nueva generación".

-No creo que sea muy aconsejable que aprenda desde tan pequeño a hacer travesuras.

-Era George o Malfoy. Y sinceramente, prefiero a que sea un gamberro a un snob interesado por la magia oscura.

-No creo que Malfoy esté interesado en la magia oscura. ¿Qué sentido tendría?-interrumpió Ginny a su hermano.

-Es Malfoy. No va a cambiar de un día para otro...

El ruido del cristal rompiéndose hizo callar la conversación. Una de las ventanas del salón se había roto con el golpe producido por un extraño cacharro de colo negro. De pronto, un humo verdoso salió disparado del objeto, provocando el desmallo instantáneo del cuarteto.

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Se que he tardado una barbaridad y que estareis un poco hartos de mi... lo sé, soy una irresponsable en lo que respecta a este fic. La verdad es que no sé lo que me pasa, creo que simplemente que no sirvo para hacer fics largos asi k para el proximo que haga (que por cierto tambien es una historia d james y lily) no pienso publicarla hasta que la termine en mi ordenador para así no tener k decepcionar a mis lectores**

**con cariño:**

**Tricia**


End file.
